Alana Kusuma
Alana, a character in the ''Perfect Match'' series, is an Interpol agent, who happens to be Damien's ex-coworker and ex-girlfriend. She is one of your love interests in Book 2. She is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 11. Appearance Alana has brown eyes, long, light brown hair with golden tips and light skin. She wears a short red dress with a golden necklace. In Book 2, she wears an Interpol vest over her red dress if she's on duty. Personality Alana initially shows a hostile personality, wanting your character and their friends to leave the safe house in Berlin. She later allows them to stay, though only for a night. Before her betrayal, it was already hinted that she was corrupt, as Damien states that a lot of her methods are illegal and that she only cares for herself. By Book 2, she has become a kinder and more compassionate person, as well as hinting that she has feelings for your character. Chapters Perfect Match Book 1 * Chapter 11: Lying Low * Chapter 12: Arms Race * Chapter 13: On Track * Chapter 15: Before the Storm * Chapter 16: Belly of the Beast Book 2 * Chapter 1: Set in Motion * Chapter 2: Unlikely Ally * Chapter 3: Doppelganger * Chapter 4: Aftermath * Chapter 9: When in Paradise * Chapter 12: Mirror, Mirror (Offscreen; Physical Appearance Determinant) * Chapter 13: The Eve of Battle * Chapter 14: Unveiling * Chapter 15: Reckoning The Heist: Monaco The Heist: Monaco * Chapter 16: Do You Think We Were Done Here? Relationships Damien Nazario She and Damien used to work together at the NYPD, then Interpol until Damien quit. They also dated for a while until they broke up. It is shown that she still has feelings for him given that she made a deal with Eros to hand over the protagonists excluding him. In a premium scene, she tells Your Character that to her, Interpol is not "just a job", it is a way of life. When Damien left and asked her to come with him, she couldn't give up her life for him and become his ideal, domesticated picket-fence pie-baking normal-life partner. She doesn't blame Damien for leaving, as it wasn't the life for him, but it is the life for her. Your Character In Book 2, she becomes a potential love interest. Depending on your actions (if you choose to tell her you want her vs asking to just hold her), her responses change. With the first, she is more confident, as physical relationships seem to be her norm. With the second, she seems hesitant, calling you "sweet", if you try for an emotional connection; it makes her more vulnerable. You have the option of choosing a purely physical relationship in Book 2, Chapter 14, and in Chapter 15; if you choose "friends with benefits" in Chapter 14, you do not have the option of changing it in Chapter 15. If you choose a real/emotional relationship in Chapter 14, you have the option of changing it to "friends with benefits" or keeping it in Chapter 15. Gallery Other Looks Alana Interpol.png|Interpol Vest Alana Interpol Full View.png|Full View of Casual outfit w/ Interpol Vest in Book 2 Alana - Gala.jpg|Gala Alana - Gala.png|Gala Outfit Full View Miscellaneous Alanarecruitment.png|Recruiting Alana PartofthePMGang'sGroupTextConversation.png|Some of the PM Gang in their Group Text Chain Trivia * If you ask her if she's dating anyone when playing Never Have I Ever in Book 1, Chapter 13, she will reveal that she has been with a female dancer and a genderqueer hacker, confirming that she is LGBT. * In Chapter 15, if the player chooses to recruit Alana to your side, it will unlock new scenes and alter future storylines. * On June 15, 2018, in Pixelberry's Instagram live, one of the writers confirmed that Alana is Indonesian-American. * In a premium scene offered in Book 2, Chapter 2, Your Character can flirt with her, and it hints at her possibly becoming a love interest. * In premium scenes of Book 1, Chapter 13, and Book 2, Chapter 2, Alana mentions she doesn't like cake. In the second, she tells you for her thirteenth birthday party, her dad had bought a cake for her guests, but no one showed up. So they smashed the cake together. * Alana can speak 7 languages, including Spanish, English, and Russian; she tells you in Book 2, Chapter 2, that Bahasa was what she spoke at home with her father and sister. * She tells you that her father believes she quit police work and is an airline stewardess. She didn't want to worry him with her real job. * She makes a cameo appearance in Chapter 16 of The Heist: Monaco. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Perfect Match' Characters Category:Law Enforcement Category:LGBT Category:Love Interests